Previously we reported that mannan, a cell-surface carbohydrate of Candida albicans, is released into the circulation during systemic infection. To develop a monospecific antigen immunoassay with good diagnositc sensitivity and specificity, we plan to evaluate modifications of the mannan immunoassay to detect mannan-protein complexes in addition to free mannan and to increase sensitivity of the immunoassay to mannan. Because other cell wall antigens probably are released into the circulation with mannan during infection, we propose to characterize Candida antigenemia by developing monospecific immunoassays to other Candida cell wall components and to Candida antigens which are immunogens during systemic infection. The assays will be evaluated in an animal model of systemic candidiasis and prospectively in sera from a pediatric oncology population and from other patients with suspected fungal infection.